Girl Meets Book
by The Writer's Savvy girl
Summary: When Maya has a break down in school, she is assigned to have the best junior and senior year of high school ever! And... To write a book Joshaya fic!


**Hey you guys! So I guess you're wondering where i've been the last two weeks well, the story had a major plot issue, meaning there was none.**

 **So I took a small break from writing and I know that that's not fair to you guys especially those who are waiting for an AoT update. However this is gonna be done now so that I can give you another chapter or two before I go on a writing break for school. This is the story my mind grouped together and originally it was going to start on the first day of junior year but then I decided to start the story two weeks into school (of Junior year).**

 **Anyway, I really worked hard to come up with a plot I have different points mapped in my head and I know at least the plot for like, the first ten chapters (IDK ;P) but I need to figure how to figure out how to rope them together soo… Yeah.**

 **To those that are new to my stories, Welcome! I want you all to know I fully accept constructive criticism and questions about the story so feel free to comment.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **PS. If you want the outfits to this chapter go onto polyvore and check the account:**

 **savvy-styler**

A blonde girl cracked her knuckles nervously, waiting for the guidance counselor to come into her office. In the mean while she thought about the past week events. It was only the second week of school and I had already had a nervous breakdown in the middle of History class, so Mr. Matthews, being Mr. Matthews knew something was wrong and set up this meeting. I appreciated his efforts but I didn't see how seeing a guidance counselor could help me. Wouldn't I need a Psychologist for this? However Mr. Matthews Didn't seem to think so so I trusted his judgment and here I was, in her office.

Maya was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the door open.

"Miss. Hart!" Ms. Landen announced. Maya jumped in her seat At the unexpected noise and carefully studied Ms. Landen's appearance.

She was wearing cute black and gold sandals, Black leggings and a sleeveless mermaid style top that Maya was sure she had an identical one in her closet. Her hair was pulled into a messy top knot, and she had a grin on her face as if she came up with the cure for cancer.

However what surprised Maya most was her age she looked very young, maya had expected her to be some thirty or forty year old who never learned to grow up and still acted like a six year old. With Ms. Landen this was not the case, she could not have been much older than twenty-five, and she had a clear look in her eye of intelligence and experience.

Maya then cleared her throat and smiled slightly at Ms. Landen. "Hi Ms. Landen." She muttered back.

"Hello Maya!" She smiled. Maya couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"So, what brings you here today?"

Maya took a deep breath, after all it was a long story. "I passed out in history class today."

"Why?" Ms. Landen questioned.

"B-because I-I got about a half hours' night s-sleep last night." She stammered.

Ms. Landen's smile broadened but in sympathy "I know I keep asking you but, why?"

Maya sighed "It's kinda a long story." So Maya told her about her poor final grades Freshman year and how she vowed never to do that again working twice as hard the next year. She had done significantly better, however she wanted straight A's, and had decided to work even harder this year. But next week she had three tests, and they were harder than regular tests because this was the first test and she had never had the teachers before. And in the end she burnt out.

Maya felt exhausted reliving the past few days but knew she had to, if she wanted to get better.

Ms. Landon smilled reassuringly at the petite blonde, and wrote down some notes.

"Miss Hart, are you taking any extra curricular activites?"

Maya smiled "Yes, I'm taking one, it's studio art."

"Just one?" Ms. Landen asked.

Maya nodded affirmative.

Ms. Landen bit her thumb nail, clearly lost in thought.

"Ooh, okay here's an idea!" she practically shouted a few minutes later.

Maya perked her ears the the eccentric brunette standing in front of her, clearly questioning the sanity of her guidance counselor.

"Okay, what if you… write a book?" Ms. Landen said.

"Umm, what?" Maya asked.

"I see on your file that this year you're taking an English elective of Creative writing. So you have a final project of you own creation, so why don't you write a book?"

"Why?" Maya blurted out.

"Because throughout this year whenever you get stressed or overwhelmed you can distract yourself a bit by writing the book that way when you take breaks you mind will still be working, and it won't be so hard to transition back to studying again."

Maya though hard, what was stopping her? It sounded like a genuinely good idea.

"Just think about it, okay?" asked Poppy.

Maya nodded her head and stood up. as the bell rang for her next class

"Thank you Ms. Landen." Maya smiled.

"Please, call me Poppy." She replied as Maya walked out the door.

 **So…. What did ya think? leave a comment! if you want to know what Poppy looks like, my inspiration is** _ **Zooey Deschanel**_ **:D anyway, thats it but I hope you liked it it took me a long time to write I'm sorry! Josh is in a chapter or two ;) bye guys!**


End file.
